


Try New Things

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Pol doesn't want to leave Johann disappointed...





	Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> 🐇🐇🐇

“Did you…?”

Pol looks down at Johann’s limp cock, still damp with his spit, and he knows that he’s failed.

“It’s okay.” Johann leans in for a kiss, but even that feels disappointing, lacking in passion.

"Roll over." Pol delights in the flicker of a smile that Johann gives him, the moment alive with possibilities.

Johann slinks on to his hands and knees, his muscles rippling as he does it, and Pol admires the view, amazed by how trusting Johann is.

He gives himself over to Pol, offering his body up like a sacrifice to the gods of lust and passion.

Pol trails his fingernails over Johann's back as he gets into position, his soft gasps of pleasure muffled by the pillow as Johann settles.

"You look beautiful like this." Teasing him with tiny kisses, Johann's skin cool against his warm lips, he waits until Johann is breathless before caressing his perfect rear, goosebumps rippling over his skin as he spreads his legs a little wider, his body silently pleading for more.

He holds his cheeks open, and he feels him tense as he's exposed to the cool air. Pol's breath ghosts over his hole, making Johann shiver, and Pol watches as his cock hardens, enjoying the attention.

Licking a stripe over Johann's hole, he hears him cry out in French, his knuckles white as he grips at the sheets, and Pol knows that he has total control over him.

His tongue teases at Johann's hole, circling as he gets used to the salty tang of sweat, and he waits until Johann is begging before slipping his tongue inside him, feeling his body relax as he gently works him open.

He's never seen Johann like this before, panting and desperate, consumed by pleasure.

Pol teases him until he's good and wet and open, reaching round to give his hard cock a stroke, his thumb playing with the precome that's leaking from the tip.

"You're all nice and hard for me."

"I want you." Johann's voice is little more than a whimper, his hole quivering, desperate to be filled.

Pol spits into his hand, slicking up his cock as Johann leans back, lining up their bodies as Pol guides his cock into Johann's slick hole.

He's so warm and snug around him, his body swallowing up his cock, and he bottoms out in one smooth thrust, filling Johann to the hilt as he buries his face in the pillow, his body tense as he adjusts to Pol's thick cock stretching him to his limits.

"Feel good?" Pol rolls his hips as Johann groans, pushing back against Pol as he starts to move.

The thrusts are gentle at first, finding the right angle that leaves Johann breathless, but then he's grabbing his hips, slamming into him as he begs for more, each thrust pushing them both closer to their climax.

But it's not enough just to hear Johann, he wants to see him, watch him as he's consumed by pleasure.

He pulls out, and Johann whimpers at the loss, his hole quivering, desperate to be filled again.

"I want to see you."

Johann rolls over, his legs falling open as he covers his face with his hands, as though he's embarrassed by how needy he is.

Pol trails his fingers over his hole, so slick and open and desperate to be filled. Johann takes a breath as he pushes his hair back off his forehead, staring at Pol, admiring his beauty, and Pol can't remember the last time someone looked at him with lust in their eyes.

Johann places his legs over Pol's shoulders, arching his hips as he waits for Pol to enter him, and Pol strokes the side of Johann's face, gazing into his eyes as he slides in, easier this time now that Johann is stretched and open.

Johann's face is contorted in pleasure as he begs for more, leaving Pol on the brink of orgasm, and he loves that he can reduce Johann to a needy mess, his cock leaking in anticipation.

He feels dizzy with power, knowing he could make Johann wait for his release, but then he'd only be denying himself.

Wrapping his fingers around Johann's cock, he strokes him in time with his thrusts, feeling him tense around him as his eyes fall shut, his body shuddering with his release as warm come spills over his hand. Johann’s muscles are tight around him, pushing him over the edge, and for a second it all goes white.

When he catches his breath, he sees Johann's look of pure bliss, his eyes unfocused and a sleepy grin on his face as they both shiver with the aftershocks.

They stay joined for the longest time, sharing lazy kisses as they gaze into each other's eyes, and that feels every bit as intimate as making love.

He cuddles in behind Johann, holding him tight as he kisses at his shoulder, their sweaty skin sticking them together, but Pol can't bear the thought of being apart from him. Not yet.

Pol savours the moment, the blissful feeling of being the only two people in the world, before reality comes flooding back in, and they have to return to their wives, to their real lives.

It’s a pity that dreams can't last forever, eventually they have to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> Okay, so there was a headline on motogp.com that read - Zarco left “disappointed”, Espargaro “tried many things” - and my brain decided that was the perfect smut prompt ;D


End file.
